1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio amplifiers and related methods.
2. Description of Related Art
As is known, audio signals are processed by a wide variety of electronic equipment, including portable, or handheld, devices. Such devices include laptop, notebook and other personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), CD players, MP3 players, DVD players, AM/FM radio, cellular telephones, etc. Each of these devices includes one or more integrated circuits to provide the functionality of the device. As an example, a computer may include an audio codec integrated circuit to support the processing of audio signals in order to produce an audio output that is delivered to the user through speakers, headphones or the like.
One concern with the implementation of integrated circuits is the noise generated when a device is turned off and turned on. Frequently, a noise transient is generated, such as a “pop”, that may be disagreeable to the user or may potentially damage the audio output device. The need exists for audio output circuitry that can reduce the magnitude of these noise transients and that can be efficiently implemented in an integrated circuit.